


Bittersweet

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, pocky day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: Ran found yukina eating chocolate on the rooftop, but something about her was weird.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... just wanted to say I pulled for the new VS Yukina in EN for 20k stars and got absolutely nothing. I figured writing some yukiran would help me cope a bit. I do have a writing block, but I hope you enjoy it I guess.

It was partly cloudy, autumn leaves begin to fall slowly, one by one. It was rather lively in Haneoka as of now, and ran couldn't really handle all of it. Her headache only got worse and she headed to where she thought was the safest place; the rooftop. 

She'd always go there no matter what occasion, to take some time for herself and maybe write some lyrics for Afterglow's upcoming song. 

She huffed to herself and slowly opened the door, feeling the coldish sir; winter was just around the corner, and she honestly couldn't care less. 

She closed the rooftop door, sighing , wanting to sit down and lean on the rail but she saw someone that she would never usually see up here. 

"Minato san?"

The girl in question took notice of someone calling for her and out of normal reflex, she looked up and met the eyes of her junior, Mitake Ran. 

She seemed to be occupied by something from what it looks like, her hands having some sort of box or that's what she saw. 

Ran went closer to the girl, tilting her head in bewilder. Yukina looked at her the same way, blinking at her multiple times. 

Ran spoke up,

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well, a junior fan of mine just gave me a box of chocolate and I came up here ...."

"To eat it?"

"...well,yes.." 

That was a stupid question with a stupid response. They both stayed silent after a while and ran decided to it down next to her, just not too close. 

Yukina looked at the box details and it read "Pocky". Now that she thinks about it, Lisa did mention something about pocky this morning, but she didn't exactly know what she said. 

She opened it and took a stick of chocolate out and looked at Ran, who seems to be jotting some words down. Probably for the new song, she thinks. 

"Want one?"

Ran's gaze turned to yukina and looked at the chocolate then at her again. She was flattered, but she wasn't really a fan of sweets in general. 

"I'm good, thank you."

"I see.." 

Yukina just sighed. Well, it wouldn't be so pleasant forcing her to take it so she just put the end of the chocolate part of the stick and bit into it, only to flinch in surprise. 

Oh god, it was a bit too bitter for her taste.

But she didn't want to throw it away or spit it out, in respect to the girl who gave it to her. So she just stayed there looking like an idiot, not eating at all and just tried to endure it. 

Ran noticed how the other had a bit of red in her cheeks , staying like that with a bit of a sour expression.

She tilted her head and was sort of curious on what was going on with her.

"Minato san..? What are you doing?" 

Yukina flinched and just slowly moved her eyes to look at Ran's weirded out expression and she could only just blush.

"I-ihs a bih bihher.." 

"Huh?" Was the only thing she could let out, trying to figure out and decipher what she just mumbled out. 

It was bitter? She took the chocolate box from next to yukina and observed it closely, and it clearly had "dark chocolate" on the front and she could only mentally face-palm herself. How can her senior be this clueless. 

"It's dark chocolate, idiot. Just take it out or something if you can't eat it-"

The girl shook her head and looked down. Ran kind of figured out why she didn't want to throw it away and she only heaved a sigh. 

She glanced over at her pity state and had a small blush on her cheeks. 

She got closer to her and grabbed yukina's cheeks hesitantly, which actually alarmed her   
and it took her a while to comprehend what was going on. 

Ran parted her lips and bit into the other side of the stick, which left them both a little bit of a blushing mess. 

Ran's heart beated faster every second she came closer and to her surprise, yukina tugged onto her uniform, closing her eyes and arched her eye brows with her face still dusted pink. 

Ran swallowed; this is making it harder to complete, seeing how flustered the girl is but somehow subconsciously pulled her closer. 

They were nose to nose, Ran can feel yukina's breath and yukina can feel Ran's breath. 

They were hot. 

Ran wanted back away but yukina shakily pulled her closer, looking away shyly. Ran felt her heart skip a beat, her face probably as red as her noodle. 

She went closer, closer, and closer until she felt something addictively soft slightly brushing against her lips. 

When she figured out what was happening, she was quick enough to go back quickly and stuttered complete nonsense, leaving Yukina a bit disappointed. 

"O-once more.."

Yukina came closer to her, holding the fabric near her waist and pulled her closer. Ran swallowed, looking away in a flustered manner. 

"B-But , Minato San... you don't even like m-" 

She was silenced with a quick kiss on the lips, yukina staying like that before parting away momentarily. 

"M-Minato sa-Mm?!" 

Yukina went in to give her another kiss, a little bit deeper this time, savoring her taste and flavor. 

It was so sweet, absolutely so sweet. 

"Sweet..." 

She muttered as she parted way, pulling her yet again. Ran was not complaining, and just stayed like that, eventually kissing her back. 

"Mitake san, I love you." 

Yukina whispered and hugged her tightly, hiding her red face in the girl's shoulder in embarrassment.   
Ran blushed and nodded, hugging her back in an awkward manner. 

"Y-Yeah...I love you too.."


End file.
